sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
The Motions
Atlantis Planning the Surprise Full Episode can be found here Everyone on Atlantis is slowly beginning to acclimate to the new conditions, and Chuck decides to throw Dusty a birthday party in order to brighten everyone's spirits. As he goes around to everyone, they all have different things preoccupying them. Radek and Mila: Both are still hard at work repairing Atlantis, and while Radek is going to come to the party, it's clear he's not really that into it. Chuck and Mila share a great childish bond and tease each other, though Mila seems to think that Atlantis doesn't need to be repaired to perfection seeing as teh Wraith are no longer a threat. Rafaela, Alicia and Reyna: All three women are watching Dusty and Ronon spar, or something like that. Chuck invites them all and they all decide to try and make it. The friendship between them shows plainly and Chuck has quite some fun teasing Rafaela's foot in mouth comments. He does notice that none of them are training like they used to, epecially teh marines. Dan: As per Chuck's bet with Dan, Dan is using his welding skill to make a metal figurine of Dusty for her birthday, Chuck quickly notices that Dan has bartered for even more liquor, and even more, that the lieutenant is having quite some fun with sexual flings with Traveler women. John: Busy helping Kevin Marks in reparing the Daedalus, He quickly agrees to show up to the party, but it's obvious something major is bothering him. Kevin: Chuck comes to the conclusion that Kevin has become fixated on the Daedalus given his obesssive behavior. But the ship is getting closer to fully repaired and Chuck agrees to pilot it the first time out. Samantha and Daniel: Chuck overhears them talking about Samantha's "Slip of the Tongue" and Chuck almost draws the wrong conclusion. He forgets about it and invites them both to the party at which they both agree. =The Party= It's a very fun affair, with all of the Earthborn attending. Dusty is caught completely by surprise and swears vengeance on Chuck. It's a great party and everyone is having fun. Chuck shows his suaveness by breaking up with Larrin before she can do the same time him. They part amicably, and Chuck feels like its time to move on. He notices a few things such as Samantha keeping a watchful eye on all in the party, and the way Alicia and John are suddenly very buddy buddy. He joins in a drunken game of poker, and feels a little strange when he's the only one shocked that Alicia asks John to dance. He pushes it out of his mind, and continues with the game. By the end of the night, he has to clear out the area. So he enlists Laura Cadman's help in playing "American Woman" as a finale to the party. While Dusty loves the song and embarrasses Ronon by "Dancing" all up on him, Alicia pulls John away from the party. Rafaela and Reyna are having fun mingling, and when Rafaela tries to reference John and Alicia's dancing, a drunken Dan mutters that they left when American Woman started playing. Reyna decodes his drunken rambling and plainly states taht she thinks Alicia and John went off to have sex. Rafaela is flustered and highly embarassed,, to which she learns that the Travelers have no such taboos for sexual relationships. She also figures that it may indeed be possible that John and Alicia went to have some fun. Rafaela also finds herself bonding with a young Traveler named Sylek who shows a keen interest in her. Did they? Whether John and Alicia did indeed have sex is left ambigious. Aragon101 wrote a pair of deleted scenes for each potential outcome, but neither is "canon" to teh story and was merely written at the behest (and nagging) of TheIceMenace Notable Quotes Chuck: “That’s a hell of a way to spar.” Rafaela: “''I’ll say. I know women who’d pay to be in that position.” '''Chuck:' “Do I detect jealousy?” Rafaela:' ''“Chuck!!” Alicia: “Don’t deny it… look how hard you’re blushing.” Rafaela: “Alicia!!” Reyna: “If it makes you feel better, I’d probably pay too.” Rafaela: “Rey!!” Chuck: “This is why I don’t talk much.” __________ Chuck recounts an old War Story Alicia: “Wait wait wait… you ordered a raccoon to ID itself?” Chuck: “I was tired. ''I’d been up for 3 days, it was 4 in the morning…The lights were off and I see movement so of course I reacted.” ~Alicia laughs drunkenly~ '''John: '“Calm down Leese… Calm down…Seriously''… a Raccoon?”'' Chuck: '“My first official prisoner of war. __________ ''Reyna embarasses Rafaela 'Rafaela: '“You could say that… actually Colonel Sheppard and Captain Vega were dancing for real… where’d they go?” '''Drake: *Quite drunk* “Oh them? Fuckin’ lef’ whe''‘merican w'man'' star’ed playin’… pro’ly gonna humba or som’in’.” Reyna: '''. “Oh! I think he means they went to have sex.” '''Rafaela: “''Excuse me!?” '''Reyna:' “Oh that’s right… you people have this weird taboo thing about sex… Sorry, silly me.” Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Dark Frontier Season One Category:Episodes